Bad Hair Day!
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Everybody loves Robert Chase's hair, and Robert Chase! But what happens when he gets a bad haircut and how will it effect his relationships with his co-workers. Original team based. One shot.


"So how long has it been since you cut your hair last?" Asked the chatty hairdresser.

"About a year ago, but it was just a trim though," Robert Chase answered.

"So how much do you want off?" She asked as she continued to wash his hair.

"Just an inch, two at the most, I like my hair long!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, that'll be great. So what do you for a job?" She asked.

"I'm a doctor actually," Chase responded grinning up at the girl who was beginning to look fairly attractive to him.

"Wow, can I get your number?" She asked blushing.

"Well . . ." Chase thought about Cameron wishing that they could be more than just friends with benefits, "Actually I kind of like someone else, sorry."

The next day Chase showed up to work wearing a toque that covered his head down to just above his eyebrows.

House, as usual, wasn't there on time so he sat down and began to socialize with his co-workers.

"Did either of you catch the game last night?" He asked casually.

"What the hell is with the hat?" Foreman asked.

"How about you Cameron," Robert asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah what's up with the hat?" Cameron asked.

At that exact moment Gregory House walked into the room and ripped Chase's hat off his head.

"Oh! My! God!" House exclaimed while gasping with his hand over his mouth like a teenage girl.

The other two just stared in shock at Chase's completely shaved bald head with many cuts in the scalp.

"What the hell happened?" Cameron finally asked.

"The hairdresser hit on me, but I wouldn't give her my number, so she got payback!" Chase said glumly reaching for his hat, but House kept lifting just out of his reach.

"As easy as keeping something from a little kid!" House laughed.

"House seriously give me my hat back!" Chase argued.

"Okay I'll give it back under one condition," House grinned.

"And what would that be?" Chase asked nervously.

"Oh nothing that's too big of a deal . . . I just need to talk to you alone in my office first!"

"Oh god," Chase said rolling his eyes and walking into the office of Gregory House.

As soon as the door was closed behind them House began to speak, "Listen Chase we need to talk."

"What?" Chase asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I just think we need to take the 'with benefits' out of our title," House hinted.

"Just because of a hair cut?" Chase asked.

"You were supposed to my attractive sex buddy, with porn-like qualities, but this isn't the same. You aren't beautiful anymore!" House exclaimed.

"Whatever, is this all you called me in for?" Robert questioned.

"Yup, oh wait . . . except for the fact that Cuddy wants to talk to you urgently an hour ago," House said with a smirk on his face.

Chase rushed out of the room slamming the door on the way out and ran to Lisa Cuddy's office.

"You're late," Cuddy announced.

"Sorry, House thought it would be funny to tell me an hour late," Robert muttered out of breath.

"Look I saw your hair this morning so you can take that toque off, which is exactly what I need to talk about," Cuddy responded.

"Oh, god not again," Chase said.

"Look if I wanted to sleep with a bald guy I would have chosen Foreman," Cuddy said. "I'm sorry Chase, but it's over. Oh and also you aren't allowed to wear that hat in the hospital, it makes you look like a slob."

As soon as Robert walked out of Lisa's office he was ambushed by Wilson who happened to be walking by.

"Jesus Christ what happened?" James asked.

"Bad haircut," Chase responded.

"No kidding," the oncologist replied. "I think that you need to stick to all your other 'special friends,' you just remind me of my chemo patients now!"

Chase went to yell but when he saw the look on Wilson's face he calmed himself.

"That's okay," he mumbled before walking back to House's office.

"So what's going on right now?" Chase asked his boss.

"Oh, we have a patient who is just simply epileptic, we're just running tests to waste time so Cuddy doesn't force another case or clinic hours on us," House replied, but Chase really didn't know why he used the word _us_.

A few minutes later Chase walked into the testing room.

"Where's Foreman?" He asked Cameron.

"Oh, he's doing clinic hours, but listen we need to talk," She responded.

Oh my god you're fucking kidding me, he thought, but said nothing.

"It's just that the whole reason I wanted to sleep with you was your hair, now you're just a chrome dome!" She said guiltily.

"Okay, I'm going to go find Foreman," Chase replied leaving the room.

As he walked into the clinic he spotted Foreman just leaving.

"Where are you headed?" Robert asked.

"Going for my break," Eric responded in a monotone.

"Great I could really use some time together," Chase said happily.

"Yeah about that . . ." Foreman responded.

Robert Chase stormed out of the office and instantly headed to his barber shop and walked up to the girl who had done his hair and gave her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"How's Saturday night?" He asked as the girl grinned.


End file.
